Back to You
by violets92
Summary: Second in the Arithmetic series. Tony's thoughts. A little less angsty.


Hey guys! I needed a break from "Never Let You Go". It's almost finished; I just have to write the last chapter. I'm a little stuck for ideas at the moment, so I decided to write yet another oneshot. Hehe. I can't get enough of them.

Here's the sequel to Arithmetic a few of you wanted. It's just Tony's thoughts. Oh and by the way, we are completely ignoring Twilight. Well, at least the end anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS or this song I would be making millions. Sadly I only get about twenty dollars a week.

Back to You

_Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late

* * *

_

Tony was sitting at his desk. Believe it or not, it was his favorite place in the universe. The desk was just the right height and size, and the view of the office was perfect. He could see pretty much everything except the stairs that led up to MTAC. But his favorite thing about his desk? The view he got when he looked up. He smiled as he looked over to the empty desk in front of him. Usually it had a very sexy brunette sitting in it, looking very annoyed.

The first time he had met her on Air Force One, Tony knew that it wasn't the last he would see of her. Soon after, Gibbs hired her and they became an even more formidable team. He had stayed away from her the first few months. He didn't want to become too attached. It was a dangerous job. They could lose anyone at any given moment. The day that bastard Ari had held her hostage was the day that Tony realized it was too late. He was already attached.

* * *

Over you  
I'm never over  
Over you  
Something about you  
It's just the way you move  
The way you move me

* * *

He had never had any problems with the women he worked with. He didn't get into relationships with any no matter how willing they may have been. He stayed away from inter-office relationships. None of the women appealed to him anyway. Kate was the first woman he ever had difficulty with. No woman had ever resisted him quite as strongly as she did. It didn't bother him at first. He figured she was just playing hard-to-get. As time went on, Tony realized that she wasn't joking. He actually repulsed her. And it hurt. It hurt more than it did when Paula turned him down. He had no idea why. Not until a couple of months ago, when they were in isolation together.

* * *

_I'm so good at forgetting  
And I quit every game I play  
But forgive me, love  
I can't turn and walk away

* * *

_

He couldn't forget the way she looked when she found out he had the plague. She had yelled at him like she never had before. Then she told him she was infected. He could have sworn his heart stopped. He could deal with himself dying but not Kate. He couldn't have her life cut short.

When he found out that she lied to him about it, they had the biggest fight that either of them ever had with anyone. He had been so scared in that hospital. Not for himself, but for her. The worst thing was that she couldn't even say why she had stayed. Her answer had simply been that she didn't want him to be alone. It was then they both realized they had both reached the point of no return. They had gotten in too deep.

* * *

_Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I walk with your shadow  
I'm sleeping in my bed,  
With your silhouette

* * *

_

It wasn't just a sexually-driven thing anymore. It was love. Admitting it to himself had been hard. Like hell he would ever admit it to _her_. Plus, there was always Rule 12. Sometimes he just really hated Gibbs and his stupid rules. Tony was sure his boss would fire him if he started something with Kate. Hell, he was warned about it when Gibbs hired her.

That's why he had now started dating all brunettes. Every week there would be a different one. Sometimes they looked like Kate, sometimes they didn't. One week, he had even dated one called Katie. He laughed at the irony. He laughed as he remembered the look on the real Katie's face every time he called her that.

* * *

_Should have smiled in that picture  
If it's the last that I'll see of you  
It's the least that you  
Could not do

* * *

_

He opened his drawer and took out a small photo album. He kept it locked at the back of the bottom drawer in his desk. It contained pictures of the team. There was a couple of Gibbs (that's as many as he could take before his job was threatened), a couple of McGee, a few of Abby and Ducky and about a million of Kate. He couldn't help it. She was too fun to photograph. She had smiled in only one of them. Her first crime scene. It wasn't a fun smile though; it was more of a smirk. One day, he was determined to get her to smile happily. Hopefully, he'd be in that picture too.

* * *

_Leave the light on,  
I'll never give up on you,  
Leave the light on,  
For me too, for me too

* * *

_

He'd never give up on her. Tony knew the only way to get her would be to grow up and show some sort of maturity. It wasn't hard to do. In fact, he'd already done it. He just loved the annoyed look on her face when he threw a paperclip at her head, or made some lame joke.

There had been plenty of times when Kate had shown that she cared. For instance, after that explosion a few weeks back. She had shown up at his place after the case was over and they had caught Ari. She'd brought dinner. And cookies. Those amazing cookies she baked. She'd also apparently brought her temper. She had told him that under no certain circumstances was he ever to do anything like that again. He told her that he highly doubted having to outrun a car bomb again.

* * *

_Back to me  
I know that it comes  
Back to me  
Doesn't it scare you  
Your will is not as strong  
As it used to be

* * *

_

Tony just wished he knew how she felt about him. There were times when she almost returned his attempts of blatantly obvious flirting and other times she shut herself away behind the banter. Not that he minded. He liked his job and he knew for a fact she liked it too. He just wanted to scrap Rule 12 so badly. Oh well. He'd been hiding his feelings for months now. He just had to keep it up. Or go work for the shmucks at the FBI. Truthfully, he'd rather the former but looking at her as she walked in with a red face and snow in her hair, he wasn't sure he could keep his hands off her for much longer.

* * *

A/N: So there you go. You like? 


End file.
